User blog:LegoMaster0147/Beyblade: The Final Stand
Beyblade: A Final Stand It was then when I felt it the cold blackness of the final hit of Nemesis, Pegasus was knocked into the air and I was sent falling cold to the ground. But I'm getting far to ahead let me take you back about three weeks ago to the start of "The Survival Battle". My name is Dalton Ryan a 14-year old teen, a guy with long brown hair, i'm quite thin, and I'm nearly always seen wearing a Blue jacket, black shirt and Blue jeans. I'm a blader or a person that committed to beyblading. My personal Beyblade is called Basalt Pegasus LW105 CS, and here is my story. "WAKE UP WILL YA DALTON," she said, my eyes shot open in a surprise and the bed was as warm as could be. I could obviously tell she was mad, the mechanic of our previous team called "Galaxy Blazers," her name was Emily, as for the team well we disbanded it when the world tournament ended. We naturally came in first, the final battle took me to the edge it was Darkness vs I, his real name was John or something like that. I hardly won that battle, the team is still very close, as friends of course. Emily rushed towards me gripping something in her right hand. "I'm up, i'm up" I repeated, she showed me the thing in her hand, and it seemed to be a letter, but from whom I couldn't tell. "ITS FROM NICK HE WANTS TO BATTLE IN A ZERO-G STADIUM WITH YOU," Emily said. Zero-G obviously stood for Zero Gravity, but truth be told the stadium wasn't Zero Gravity. However, the battle was a lot different than a regular one.....or so I've been told. I have not once had a battle in a Zero-G stadium. Chapter one TO CONQUER THE ZERO-G BATTLE The invite to battle lead me to a bey-park, a bey-park was a place where people could battle freely. It was then I saw a door the was labeled "Zero-G Room" I had seen this door several times but the Zero-G stadium in this certain Bey-Park had not yet been completed yet.....or had it? I then decided to grab the nob of the door and when I twisted it and opened the door. On the other side of the room standing on a machine that put him over some sort of stadium, possibly a Zero-G one, there stood a boy named Nick who was only a year younger than myself with white skin and short brown hair, and he was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and jeans. By the smug grin on his face I could tell he had been waiting for me to arrive. "So you finally showed up huh," Nick said, "Why else would I be here Nick!" I replied. I stepped onto a square box that took me above the Zero-G stadium and I had to say it looked really cool. It had three pockets around the bottom of the sides of the circular stadium, it had walls though. So how could a bey get knocked out at a center range? Another thing I noticed was that the stadium was somewhat like a bowl witch means the stadium would probably move because of the shifting weight and and centrifugal force of the beyblades. It was then Nick called to me, "I have advantage now, I spent all this morning practicing in this stadium and you have never battled in one, so I will win with this Basalt Striker 230 WD" he showed me his beyblade, although I had seen it about a million times, I then took out my Pegasus and attached it to my launcher, my launcher was a blue one equipped with a string-launcher and bey-pointer, so it was pretty standard, Nicks launcher was the same way, but then I saw him take it out and it was red and it wasn't the regular style, the launcher faced down. "Like the new Zero-G launcher? It was designed strictly for this stadium!" Nick said. "Looks cool Nick, but I'm not going to loose to you!" I replied. Just then a DJ for the battle walked in, when he saw Nick and I about to battle he wanted to narrate, and so he did and he almost screamed " 3......2......1" it was then Nick and I said together, "LET IT RIP". Our beys hit the ground and the stadium began to move clockwise. "GO PEGASUS" I said, My Pegasus rushed into Striker and it sent Striker flying, "OH YEAH THAT'S A WIN FOR SURE" I said. It was then Nick grinned and Striker flew up the wall. But It peacefully landed back in the center. "WHAT THE WALLS GAVE YOU AN ADVANTAGE, A STRONG HIT MAKES THE OTHER BETTER!?" I said surprised. "Naturally I can't beat you in a major head on clash, but when your Attacks are pointless.....IM THE WINNER!" Nicks Striker came at My Pegasus from the back and Pegasus was sent into the air, and I was surprised it seemed I was going to loose. "In a regular battle, your invincible.....but here...YOU ARE WEAK!" Nick said smiling, I became silent, but then I pointed a lone finger in the air. "But the sky's Arn't blocked...." I said, It was then Nicks face became pale as if though he overlooked something. "YOU OVERLOOKED PEGASUS' SPECIAL MOVE, PEGASUS UNIVERSAL OVERLOAD" I screamed, and my Pegasus aimed downward and crashed itself directly onto Nicks Striker, and it was sent hit out through one of the stadium pockets, I had won."YEAH!" I screamed happily. The DJ spoke "THE WINNER IS DALTON!" and a bunch of people who had formed a crowd (witch I just noticed was there) cheered. I walked over to Nick and we fist pumped "That was awesome!" Nick said, "Sure was, you had me on the ropes for awhile." I replied. Chapter Two THE WORLD CHALLENGE It was then I heard the TV got turned up in the Bey-Park, this moment everything was going to change. "Um Dalton, Nick, you might want to take a look at this" said a blader . I took a look at the screen and so did Nick. "This just in on the beyblade world, a entire school just opened up by a wealthy man named Dr. James, and here he is live from his School!" said a woman on screen. The TV changed location to a huge school and in front stood a man with a top-hat wearing a jet-black suit and he seemed to have black hair, his skin was white, a extremely pale white, and he was shaded by a umbrella so I couldn't see his face. It was then he said, "Clearly you must be confused about what all the fuss is all about, so allow me to fill you in, I have created a system of training called B.E.S.T. it stands for Blader Energy System Training, using this system of training a blader, by paying a small fee, we give the blader a bey witch automatically syncs with the blader so the blader can use one hundred percent of a beyblades power, even more than those Galaxy Blazers kids who won the world tournament". I winced at this, Then the interviewer said, "Are you challenging that team sir?" "Oh not just the team,THE ENTIRE WORLD AND TO DO THIS I AM HOSTING A SURVIVAL BATTLE STYLE TOURNAMENT! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE IT? IF YOU CAN GO TO YOUR NEAREST BEY-PARK AND IN A COUPLE WEEKS A PLANE WILL TAKE YOU TO A ISLAND FREE OF CHARGE, one more thing......This is directed to the commander of Team Galazy Blazers, Dalton....", He said. My eyes opened widely at this, "...come to the tournament so you can battle a blader powered so he can beat you.....that is all". The TV reverted back to the woman on the beyblade network and she said, "Will Dalton accept this challenge?" It was then I walked to the TV and turned it off. "Dalton.....", said almost everyone in the Bey-Park. It was then I said "......he wants a survival battle....THEN ME AND PEGASUS WILL GIVE HIM ONE..", I said angrily, "But first we need to get the team back together....", I concluded. Nick then said, "Witch means we just need to find Davis and Hayden immediately!" "Agreed", I said, and with that we started to search for the third regular member.......Davis Netto. Chapter three THE LIBRA COMPLICATION Nick and I spent almost all day asking for Davis it wasn't until we saw his closest friend when he directed us to a extremely sandy place and he left. "Fitting for a blader that uses Libra", I murmured. It was then I saw him, I saw Davis Netto....he had medium-length brown hair and was only a little shorter than me that day he was wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. He saw me and aimed his launcher and his glasses glared at me, usually Davis was a chatter-box, but whenever he battles he becomes dead silent. Most bladers found this intimidating, but I couldn't help but grin. I then took out my trusty Pegasus, and then my launcher, I then loaded my Pegasus. Naturally, with Davis as my opponent there was not a stadium in sight. All the same however we took aim and were ready to battle. Just before we could say "Let It Rip" Davis put down his launcher. I was confused and I did the same, "Um Davis, what's the problem?" Davis responded, "Bro why would I show you my power before the survival battle? You would know all of my new tricks". "I guess so", I said with a little smirk. It was then Davis said, "something tells me there are not only bladers that where trained to defeat you". "makes sense, he want to prove his system so he will send many bladers to the battle", I replied and then kept talking, "me and Nick want to get the team together so we can beat these guys together in this challenge and prove our spirits". "Agreed", said Davis Chapter Four: THE B.E.S.T BLADER? "LET IT RIP", I launched Pegasus and against a wall, I was pleased with myself and decided to take a break. I went over to a In-N-Out and got a double-cheese Burger and ate. I then saw someone stand up in the seat in front of mine. I just sat there casually and ate, but then the person in front of me walked over to me and said, "Your Dalton, correct?" I nodded, "You got a pretty large challenge on your hands huh, everyones talking about it, and the B.E.S.T system bladers"."I thought so", I said with a slight grin and then continued, "but what I don't understand is why a multi-billionaire would spend money on giving people extreme beyblade abilities, heh, fake bladers now I've seen everything". "I saw you train and I'm impressed", he said, "thanks", I replied. But to my surprise he continued,"-For a amateur", "What did you just say!", I said angrily. "You mad bro? And yeah your weak, and I'm about to show you in battle", He said as he pulled out his launcher and attached a bey. I recognized the energy ring(libra) but the rest of the beyblade was a mystery to me. "LET IT-", he said, It seemed I had no choice, so I quickly took out my launcher and attached my beyblade. "RIP", I said, and the beyblades hit the ground mine was spinning fiercely, but his was on the ground spinning but it was still, there was absolutely no wobble. "YOUR ABOUT TO SEE THE POWER OF THE B.E.S.T SYSTEM", he said. I growled and my Pegasus began to head full-force against the opposing beyblade, "LET IT RIP" a beyblade randomly flew into the battle and knocked away the opposing Libra. "huh", me and person before me said confused, we looked over and I saw Davis. "Hey Dalton, this guys all mine", Davis said and Davis' Libra reacted and clashed head on with the other Libra. "Davis, I was the trained specifically to beat you, I was looking for you, but I ran into your friend Dalton first, I wanted to test my powers against the strongest, and I will after I DESTROY YOU, MY NAME IS MIKE", he said as his beyblade flew into his hand and he showed it to Davis, "This is my beyblade, Hell Libra SW145 EDS, the EDS is a eternal defense spike" Mike said with a grin. "That's nice and all but I'm not gonna loose to a little lab rat like you", said Davis as he reloaded his beyblade. "3.....", said Mike as he also reloaded his beyblade, "2.....1...LET IT RIP", they both said and there beyblades hit each-other in the air and a explosion occurred. When the dust cleared I saw that Davis' Libra was the beyblade sent flying and it crashed into a wall. "N-no way", said Davis shocked but then he grinned his teeth "but I'm not finished yet bro", he said. Just then a green wall of energy blasted from the wall and Libra charged out of the debris and hit the opposing Libra and it sent the beyblade flying, but to Davis' surprise it landed perfectly as if it took absolutely no damage . "Oh, this is no fun, do your training little boy, I'll see you in the Survival battle", Mike said as he grabbed Libra and ran off. Davis grabbed his Libra and was shocked, his Libra was covered in deep scratched and dents. Davis gripped Libra tightly and walked over to me, "I'll find Emily so I can get Libra fixed.....you go train for now...find Hayden as well..", Davis said. I Patted his shoulder and said, "ok bro, i'll see you later at the B-Pit." Davis and I walked off with grins knowing they still where rivals. Chapter Five: THE MAGNIFICENT PHEONIC I strolled down the side-walks of Metal City, he smiled knowing this world has changed a lot since he starting his journey as a blader. He took out Pegasus and looked at it, "You and I have changed a lot buddy", he said, but the ran into a girl who also was looking at her beyblade. "Sorry my bad", they both said. Just then the girl's eyes widened and she said, "OMG YOUR THE LEGENDARY BLADER DALTON". "Legendary Blader? Is that what people are calling me these days? Kinda funny", I replied surprised. "Well this is my partner, Theif Pheonic E230 GCF, and my name is Rose", she said. "Nice to meet ya Rose", I said, "let's get down to business, lets battle, Legendary Blader Dalton", she said. I grinned and said, "Anytime, anyplace, anywhere". We walked to the Zero-G stadium and got onto the panels and we rose above the stadium. We then both loaded our launchers and said, "3....2....1 LET IT RIP, My Pegasus hit the stadium and was ready to attack when already Pheonic had come and hit Pegasus into the air. I was surprised, and before I could make my next move Pegasus was pushed to the side of the stadium, "W-What!?", I said, "So that's the limit of your power (she talked in disapproval)?", she said and then continued, "I thought a legend would have more power than this?!". I growled and realized I was in a bad spot, "C'mon Pegasus, keep fighting back!", I said almost desperately. Rose then smirked and looked at me and said, "I guess thats it, ill end this now, Pheonic, blazing upper control".Then Rose's Pheonic came right at Pegasus, and Pegasus was flung into the air. I was shocked and knew I was pushed to my limits, but I still had Pegasus' Move, it was my last hope, Pegasus, Universal Overload!" I said, Pegasus came at Pheonic from the sky. "Heh, I expected this move, Lets go! Pheonic, Track Excelerator!" Rose said, Pheonic dodged Pegasus' move elegantly and Pegasus crashed into the stadium floor and lost so much of its rotation speed, and by some miracle it was still spinning. I was shocked, I was stuck and had no idea what to do. "This time it's over! Pheonic Blazing Upper Control!" She said. A blue Aura appeared around me and Roses eyes widened. "PEGASUS FURY WING BLADE!", The Zero G stadium started to sway fast and vibrate and then there suddently was a large blue force around Pegasus that repelled Pheonic and then it came at Pheonic with unbelievable speed, "GO PEGASUS!" Then Pheonic was knocked right through the wall of the stadium! Rose was speechless, I was as well, "U-Unbelievable ", I said, still in surprise. I looked to see Pegasus with a extremely fast rotation speed. Pegasus then jumped into my hand and I smiled at Rose, "That was an epic battle, we should battle again sometime", I said. Rose (still in shock) responded slowly like she had a slight tinge on her tongue, "Y-Yeah, for sure sometime", Rose had a great idea, and then said, "Hey! Do you mind if I accompany your team?, not as a member, but like-". I cut her off and said, "A sub? Um sure, I don't mind, the team probably won't mind either". Rose smiled and I smiled back and we shook hands, for a second I could have swore my hand buzzed but I realized it was nothing and ignored it, then Rose and I walked off to Bey-Park Chapter Six: LEONES EXTREME ASSAULT Miles away Dr. James was in his "throne" he loved calling it that, he was of course the leader of millions of Bladers, how you may ask? Well your about to find out. "Director sir, Rose has infiltrated Team Galaxy Blazers team", said one of James' assistants. "Good good, all according to plan", said Dr. Draco, then he continued, "The Pegasus however, his power surpasses all, we baited him, he has signed up, but we need more data", he said as he slid the sign-up sheet closer to his desk. Just then an alarm went off, James looked up confused and saw on a nearby monitor that there was a intruder. "hm?", James thought for a second but then the camera focused and the monitor became clear on the face of Team Galaxy Blazers forth and final member, Hayden Roza and his Flash Saggitario T125 B. "heh, the reckless one", said Dr.James as he relaxed in his chair. **************************************************************************************************** 10-year-old Hayden Roza ran down the halls, he wanted to figure out the mystery of this challenge and he took it into his own hands. Hayden was the most power seeking and determined blader on the team, his spirit grew during battles and this helped, but he needed to become stronger, to surpass his teammates. Hayden was a white kid with dirty blonde hair and a taste for a good fight, he ran down the hall of the Blader School and alarms where going off, but oddly there was no defense, this must be a trap, and almost exactly as he thought that he fell into a trap door and fell into a small pit, but instead of a regular small pit it was a pit with a opponent in front of him. "My name is Trevor, and my beyblade shredding monster is Earth Kronos 90 EDS, im going to smash your junky leone through the wall, I guarantee It!". Hayden growled, "Is this some sort of test James?!", Hayden said yelling at the roof expecting an answer. Trevor smirked a little and answer Hayden's question, "Yes, it's a test to see if your worthy to battle James!" "Battle James, wait! Are you saying he has beyblade?!", Hayden said a bit worried. Trevor didn't say a word, but he loaded his beyblade. Hayden responded with loading his own. And then they both said, "3....2....1....LET IT RIP!" Saggitario took a defensive stance and Kronos took a stamina position. Hayden didnt have a chance at a drawn-out battle, so he needed to come out on top fast in a power clash. "Go Saggitario!", Hayden said and Saggitario instantly reacted to his words and clashed with Kronos, but to Haydens surprise it was elegantly deflected and Leone was sent flying. "I'll get you this time", Hayden said as Leone rushed at Kronos once more and Leone was sent flying again. Trevor yawned and said, "Please atleast try to put up a fight!" This angered Hayden and his beyblade shot towards Kronos and the clash was fierce, but Kronos started to push leone to the edge of the stadium. "How do you like the Eternal Defense Spike performance tip?", Trevor said and smashed Leon into the air. Hayden was shocked that he couldn't do damage and kept going, and said, "Smash into him from the sky Leone!" "hm?", "Are you trying a foolish move?", Trevor said. Leone smashed Kronos from the top corner of the energy ring and Kronos went flying. Trevor got mad for a second but realized it didn't effect Kronos much. Leone took the center of the stadiums and waited for Kronos to try and retreat to the center. Kronos did exactly that, "Now leone!", Hayden said and dodged Kronos. "Now, hit em from below strongly!", Hayden said. Leone then hit Kronos from below the Earth Metal Wheel and Kronos Lost balance, Leone did this several times. Kronos lost a lot of balance, "Now leone, show your fangs!", Hayden said and Leone smashed into Kronos and Kronos flew into the wall and stopped. "T-That's not possible", Trevor said and grabbed Kronos. Hayden grabbed Leone, and then though the speakers he heard the voice of Dr. James, and it said, "Not bad, so why are you at my school, wanna submit a application?", Hayden responded, "Drop the act James!, you don't fool me, I know there is something bigger going on here". Back in Dr. James office, he was acually nervous, he defeated one of there top ranking bladers with ease. But the man layed back, "time to throw everyone off my track", he thought, he then said, "Bring in Wrecker!". Hayden ran down the hallway knowing he was close, just then a beyblade came before him and a huge bulky strong armed man, wait, was this guy even human? HE WAS HUGE! His beyblade spun faster and faster, "Go, Bandid Goriem!", Hayden launched leone at the beyblade, before Hayden could do anything Leone was smashed into the wall and was stopped. Dr. James walked into the hall and looked at Hayden, and said three words that could mean a lot, "You are weak". Hayden was crushed, and Dr. James walked up to Hayden and kicked him in the face. Hours later Hayden was home in metal city, with no recollection of what had happened hours before. Chapter Seven: Clash! Libra takes its stand! Everything seemed normal for Davis, he was kind of confused, Hayden had been found and added to the team, the odd thing was, when we asked him why Leone was scratched up and where he was for the past few days, Hayden said he didn't remember. This left Davis in the dark, he still had no clue about the B.E.S.T Blader Mike, "It seemed if the battle would have continued I would have lost...", Davis said talking to himself. Davis for the past couple of days had been searching for Dalton and Emily, he was needing to ask her if she could repair Libra from that day. Davis walked down the streets of Metal City, he heard the sound of metal clashing and looked over, he saw two young bladers who seemed oblivious to the battles ahead, for a moment everything seemed happy, but seemed means it wasn't. A huge beast walked over to them, "Wait thats not a beast, thats a man!", Thought Davis. The man launched his beyblade into the stadium, Davis observed the beyblade as it spun, he realized it was a defense type, Davis ran a couple data thoughts in his head, if Dalton was around he would have collapse from the math Davis has been muttering. "Defense 400 Centrifugal force 700 Rotation speed 1000", he said to himself. Davis Stepped back, "This beyblade is the strongest Defense type I've ever seen!", Davis said freaking out. "T-This isn't real, n-no way, it's rotation speed, centrifugal force, and Defense are still rising!!! THATS NOT POSSIBLE", Davis said loudly pointing at the man. The man stared at Davis and smirked, "So you are Netto Davis, A strong blader indeed". Davis was still abit shocked but yet didn't want to mess up his cool. So, Davis flipped his hair happily and replied, "The name is Davis Netto, get it right, and you are?". The name is not important, but you may call me Wrecker, and this is Bandid Goriem DF145 BS", said the man. Davis thought for a second, "BS or Ball Sharp, good for balances, but it's balance is low, The Chrome wheel and Crystal Wheel are a mystery to me." "I challenge you to a battle Davis Netto!", said Wrecker. Davis thought, "Libra is badly damaged, but still.....I can't back down!". "I accept your challenge", Davis said and prepared a damaged Libra. "Good, show me the power of the strongest Libra", said Wrecker. Then they both synched voices, "3....2....1....LET IT RIP". Libra hit Goriem strongly but was easily deflected, Davis was shocked. "Fine, my Libra is a Stamina type, if you wait out the battle there is no way you can win!", Davis said bluffing. Davis knew what he said would regularly be true, but due to Libra's damage, it's balance was thrown off. Wrecker grinned all the same, and Goreim reacted the same way, it splashed into Libra extremely hard, breaking off Libra's attack scythe on its scythe fusion-wheel. Davis didn't know what to do, that fusion wheel was Libra's only way of fighting back and Libra can't fight regularly due to the damage. "Please, your weak, wheres the kid with Striker or the one with Pegasus," Wrecker said. Davis hated it when someone looked down on him like that, and Davis was about to get angry at him, then Davis realized Wrecker was only giving meaningless taunts. Davis calmed himself and closed his eyes and thought of a opening on the Goreim Chrome-Wheel. He was silent, and Wrecker smirked and said, "This time I'll finish you Davis." Goriem shot towards Libra, and Davis' eyes shot opens and Libra raced at Goreim, Wrecker Laughed and said, "that libra can't attack my Defence beyblade!" Davis had planned this exact scenario, Davis just had to do one thing at that moment Davis said, "Libra, Judgement Day!" Libra reacted and glowed green and leaned low, almost hitting the ground. At the same moment however, Wrecked called out his move lowering Davis' chances at getting a good hit, but Davis also foresaw this Scenario as well, Wrecker called out and the Goreim beast came out of the beyblade swinging it's axe at towards libra, "Special move, Switch Axe Destruction!" Goriem came at libra and libra came at Goriem tilting low almost to the ground, Goreim clashed with Libra's energy ring shattering it and Libra hit Goreims performance-tip and smashed off the tip breaking it, and Goreim lost all of its spin not having any performance-tip. Wrecker was shocked, Libra was still hardly spinning, Davis wiped away the sweat from his head, "that was too close", Davis said said and grabbed Libra from the stadium. Libra was smashed, Davis hoped it was able to be fixed, but Libra looked beyond repair. Chapter Eight: Pegasus Falls into the Dark Me and Pegasus where constantly locked in combat from the start of blading, but since then battles had been getting serious, almost too serious to handle, but we had managed, until this day, i clutched pegasus close. After introducing Rose to the team, she was instantly accepted as a friend, I was shocked to see Davis's Libra so damaged, and Emily said its going to take more than a weak to fix it. This annoyed me, my team had been hurt a lot sense the end of the world tournament, was this my fault? Who would be next? These questions where questions i needed answers to. Sense I got the news about Libra I sat down reviewing these thoughts on the subject, while sitting on top of Metal City's largest building, it had been nearly a few hours ago when we all met together. Just then something I felt something touch my shoulder, I was so scared for a second I turned my head so fast, when I turned my head nothing was there. After this had happened, I decided to head back to everyone else, on my way back I could feel something grab me from behind, and this time it wasn't like before, something had pulled me, and when it did it grabbed me hard. I turned around extremely fast and the grab stopped, once again nothing was there, just me and my shadow. I looked around to see the street behind me empty, nothing was there. I walked further and the second I turned my back the grabbing began again, instead of turning around I began to run, and run fast, as I picked up more speed I could feel myself being pulled backwards, and my arm had some sort of blackness attached to it. This time when I turned around I saw a blackness gripping, and pulling me into my own shadow, I screamed and tried to grab onto the side-walk, but as I sunk further I started to feel weak and loosing strength, the next moment I was standing on the sidewalk. Was everything I just saw a dream, Just then I saw myself with red eyes and showing me a total black pegasus exactly like mine. "We have been expecting you Dalton," he talked in my voice. My insides were freezing with fear, I was so confused, so scared."W-Who are you?!" I asked in a scared voice. He smirked, "well you see Dalton, I've taken you to a opposite universe, it's close to yours but not quite". I then noticed the illumination on the ground was red. The sky, it was a dark black, and the sun was red, was this hell? Chapter Nine: The Deal of Two Dopples "In simple terms Dalton, I am you, and you are me," He said. "Great! Then maybe we can help each other, maybe even ba-", I was cut off and he said. "Didn't I tell you? We are from different worlds, two opposing worlds, our perspective on things are different. For instance, the beyblades here all rotate left, when yours rotate right. It's simply a opposite live concept." I could see an evil gleam in his eyes...I didn't like it. "Let's battle," he said to me with a smirk. I know that something was up, If we where truly the same person, then we would cancel each-other out, kinda like a positive and negative thought, so, I had an idea. "In a few days, a battle will begin in my world, The Survival Battle, we can battle there. "I'll think about it, until then good riddance". At that moment he launched a beyblade that was surrounded by darkness, I couldn't even see it. It opened a portal and I was brought into it, the next moment I was back on the streets in my world. Chapter 10: Travel to Vegas?! Once I got back to my friends, I told them everything I knew. We all talked and eventually decided we would get some training done as a team, we may have been a team that worked together back in the tournament, but since then, most of the team became big headed and independent. So we had one idea, to team train where we did before, Vegas. A few days later we get to Vegas, I regret walking, we probably should have taken a plane, but I've been broke since i spent all my world tournament winnings. When we got to the hotel, me and Davis where paired in one room, Hayden and Nick where in another, Then Emily and Rose were in the final room. "Ey, Dalton, heads up," Davis announced as he threw small metal disk in the air, coming from his suitcase. It quickly expanded into a standard attack-type stadium. Davis spun out his launcher, and grabbed his Libra. I was surprised for a second, then realized what he meant. "Let's battle Dalton, I'm going to prove I am the true leader of this team," he smirked. I felt like this wasn't the best idea for the team, and if things go to far, we may break the hotel room, personally if we had fun breaking stuff, we may relax, so I grabbed my launcher and attached Pegasus. " 3.....2....1....LET IT RIP!" When our beyblades hit I sent Libra flying, hitting a lamp. Libra rebounded of the wall and landed in the center of the stadium. Libra's parts are different, I thought to myself, "Scythe and a stamina tip Davis? Seems legit," I said with a cocky grin. He replied, "Not quite," his glasses shined for a second, "Go Libra!" Libra shot at Pegasus with extremely attack, Pegasus was flung into the air. I then realized Libra was filled with friction, and two words almost silently escaped my mouth, "Metal Ball." Davis heard me and said, "correct Dalton, makes since for you to fall into a trap like a metal stadium where Libra is like a Hipstah." "But you forgot Pegasus' special move," I smirked and finished, "Pegasus, Universal Overload," Pegasus straightened itself in the air and went into a crashing form. Davis smirked, "Did you really think I would forget the move that beat me last time?! Libra, Defensive stance," Libra went to the center of the stadium and Davis called out, "Libra, Sonic Shield!" My eyes widened when Pegasus hit Libra, Pegasus was deflected from Libra, and hit a Stadium wall. Both still spinning in the stadium, that attack did little to no damage to Libra, Pegasus on the other hand, was just before its Wobbling point. When Pegasus wobbles, it's speed and rotation drains fast. I only had one opportunity left, but I could only do it when Libra's defense is weakened. Davis was smirking, he thought Pegasus was almost done, but I had grown as much as he had since our last fight, so I had to pull this off. "Pegasus, Go!" Pegasus rushed at Libra, rapid attacking it before he could move again, since my Pegasus was shorter than Libra, I knew as well as he did, Libra would take a lot of damage, He didn't think I would have enough speed at this point to keep going. But, I did, Just then his Libra moved and My Pegasus charged at it, Davis was almost angry at this point and attacked as well. This small attack pushed us both to the edge of the stadium. Both of us had once choice...Special moves, full-on, no chickening out. At the same moment both of us called our strongest moves, "Pegasus, Fury Wing Blade!" "Libra, Sonic Shield!" They both raced towards each other, I had forgotten I had not mastered The Fury Wing Blade yet, but I didn't matter, I needed to win. Pegasus then ignited its performance tip into a blue flame using the metal stadium, Libra's was giving off sparks. They raced towards each other and just as they where about to hit, A woman, Manager of the Hotel kicked open the door and Me an Davis looked at her. At the same time our Beyblade's fusion-wheels hit the stadiums metal floor and turned, we looked back at the stadium, and where frantically saying "Wait!, Hold on!" They aimed towards the walls of the metal-stadium, Libra's vibrations hit the wall and Libra was hit outside of the stadium by its own move, at the same time Pegasus blew a hole through the metal wall and flew into the wall of the hotel. "T-Tied?.." We both said shocked, We both looked at the manager and said, "Your fault!!", we both grabbed our beyblades, and equipped them to our launchers, and aimed the at her. She grabbed us before we could launch, she threw us into the cold night streets of Vegas, then threw our luggage that we hadn't unpacked yet, she looked at us and screamed "Banned!" She then closed the door and Nick was looking out the window at us pointing and laughing, me and Davis yelled at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear us through the glass, Hayden joined in on the laughing. Hayden and Nick eventually laughed so hard they fell backwards and away from the window. Me and Davis looked at each other poker-faced, and started laughing at each other. I guess the team was closer than I thought. We where having the time of our lives, too bad things had to become much more terrible than they seemed. I remember taking a dlook at the girls room window, the light was out, where they already asleep at 6:00? Weird. Chapter 11: In The Darkness of Tragic Jackpot It didn't take Davis and I long to find something, we still had a bit of money, we decided to stop at a nearby restaurant in a casino. I looked up while drinking a coke to see some casino games. As much as I wanted to gamble I wasn't old enough yet, so we just ate. After we finished eating we started to get up, but someone walked by (who we thought was our waiter) and slammed a paper on our table. I looked down and read the title, "To Dalton and Davis of Team Galaxy Blazers." Davis had been doing the same, when I looked up, Davis looked up as well. We turned to where the man that had slammed the paper went, and not too much to our surprise, he was gone. Davis finished reading, "It's in Emily's handwriting," Davis said with an uneasy look. I almost freaked out when I heard that, I remembered seeing Emily and Rose's room's light turned off really early. I snatched the note and began to read it aloud.The note read, "Dalton, Davis, your team has been Invited to our significant party in the casino, Tragic Jackpot. My team and my followers challenge you two to a battle. we have captured 4 members of Galaxy Blazers and fully prepared to preform any means necessary to if you don't show up. Be here at 1:00 A.M sharp, and don't bring anyone else. Dalton, it's Emily, they wanted me to write this so they knew it was real, Dalton, we need your help. " They had been stolen, and I was going to get them back, no matter the cost. "Then what are we waiting for!" I smirked and darted outed the door with intense feelings about the upcoming battle. I was going to beat them, beat them and get revenge. "Dalton, wait for me!" Davis ran after me and we where set to go to the casino. I laughed a bit, took and Pegasus and said under my breathe, "It's showtime Pegasus." I instantly stopped and Davis stopped soon behind me. "Something wrong Dalton?" "Yeah, I have no clue where we are going." I looked at Davis dumbfounded, and Davis face-palmed. It was going to be a long, long night, I took a look up at a large clock as a decoration for a casino, it was 11:42. Good we still have a lot of time, "let's go Davis!" Meanwhile with Rose I can't wait to get back with Darkness, I hate hanging around this team. At least Jordan brought us to Tragic Jackpot, and made it look like I was taken for questioning. The only one with some incredible power is Dalton no doubt, yes Dalton, the only person who had beaten Darkness. I'm sure Darkness could beat him if they battled now, but then again. I'm sure Dalton didn't use that Legendary strength when he battled me. It's said that when needed Dalton and many other bladers can become extremely strong within a matter of seconds. But it's been awhile since I've had some fun, and odds are that I won't be spying on the team much longer. "Yo Jordan, lets do a team battle against Hayden and Nick, it's about time they get stricken with fear, then we can break apart Davis in a fight, and then leave Dalton to fall into a pit of despair." Jordan sitting in a chair in front of a stadium talked with his eyes closed. Jordan was slightly brown teen with shorter black hair just talked plainly without showing any emotion. "I can see why you date John, you both are just pure evil," Jordan smirked abit. Rose responded, "His name is Darkness and he is by far the strongest blader that has ever lived." Jordan corrected me, "He lost against Dalton, Dalton is number one....currently, and I don't plan on battling with you Rose. I'm saving my strength for when Dalton arrives." Jordan was ready for the fight that was coming, he looked down into the stadium to see his beyblade spinning in the middle of the stadium. "Don't be silly Jordan, Dalton won't get passed the hundreds of bladers waiting for him." Jordan smirked, "If you have seen a Legendary Blader in action, you would know that they go head on, not afraid of anything, the power they have, is limitless." Chapter 12: Showdown in Tragic Jackpot Category:Blog posts